factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sophia Lavender
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 1 Number of D's: 0 Number of E's: 5 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Sophia has always been incredibly intelligent, admiring her teachers and the Erudite faction as a whole. She is also incredibly honest and straightforward, though that likely because she was born into Candor. She could very well stay shut in a room for hours or even days just planning how to go about telling her parents about a boyfriend. She prefers logic to emotions. She also tends to try to be impartial when making decisions and settling matters. She also tries to learn as much as possible in order to settle an issue. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Having grown up in Candor, she was raised to be fair and just. Both her parents work in the legal system. She has no siblings. At a young age, her intelligence was quite prominent. She was reading books intended for two or three grades above her own, and she knew lots about the ancient world by the age of twelve. She read every book she could get her hands on. Sophia hopes to move to Erudite, as they encourage learning and knowledge. She wants to further learning and knowledge beyond current limits. Also, she hears they have a huge library; the one at school isn't that extensive. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Sophia is about 4'11" with blond hair extending to her shoulders and of nothern European and nothern Mediterranean descent. She often wears a white short-sleeved calf-length dress, black mary-jane shoes, and sometimes has her hear tied in a piece of black ribbon. On colder days, she wears a sweater or coat of either of her home faction's colors. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved